蘇爾
Xul is a Melee Specialist Hero from Diablo universe. He is the same Necromancer the player can control in ''Diablo II''. Background From the recesses of the eastern jungles comes a man cloaked in mystery. As a member of the secretive Priests of Rathma, or the Necromancers, Xul fights to preserve the delicate balance between order and chaos. Using powerful death magic, Xul will sap the strength of his enemies, block their escape, and direct his spectral scythe with lethal accuracy. Those who fall before the Necromancer find no peace even in death, rising again as skeletal servants bound to do their master’s bidding. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Very decent waveclear *Strong counter against melee and physical fighters *Wide selection of crowd control Weaknesses *Constantly threatened by ganking *Reliance on laning *Reliance of means he constantly summons easy targets for on-contact abilities or those which takes advantage of summons. *Sustain: or is limited and can be easily interrupted *Very low mobility Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Xul can provide a solid frontline in the form of his debuffs, with Cursed Strikes (and many of its talents) and Skeletal Mages. However, Xul's synergy with Kel'Thuzad lies with Bone Prison, which, once cast, will give Kel'Thuzad enough time to prepare his combos as soon the opponent is rooted. Effective against As another good early game pushing Hero, Xul offers Varian troubles towards the beginning of matches. When combined with Bone Prison’s root and Cursed Strikes attack speed slows, Varian can be almost completely shut down if he doesn’t pick his fights correctly. Effective foes In a similar fashion to Azmodan, Xul's ability to summon minions results in Malthael having extra sources of heal through . Since Malthael's damage relies more on his trait than basic attacks, he can stay from a safe distance, avoiding Xul's gap closers (Cursed Strikes and Bone Prison). Skins ;Cryptic Necromancer (base) ;Serpent King :While the Serpent King acted as Pharaoh Ta-sadar's vizier, his true loyalty had always belonged to the Spider Queen. Once he saw his chance, Xul's betrayal was as swift as a serpent's strike. :This skin is related to the Luxoria themed-skins. ;Necromaster :Cloaked in foreign garb, Xul returned from his fight against the Prime Evils as a Master Necromancer. He chose to mentor only a single apprentice, a promising student named Mehtan. ;Bone Visage :In accordance with Mendeln's decrees, the bones inlaid within Xul's armor serve as a symbol of his mastery over death and the helm as a grim reminder that death surrounds us all. ;Scarecrow (Hallow's End event) :Farmer Saldean looked at the empty pole with confusion. Hadn't he hitched up that new Scarecrow? In his bewilderment he missed the words scratched into the dirt, "It's time to harvest." :This skin is related to the Hallow's End themed-skins. Features altered voice-over, themed abilities and themed animations. Development The possibility of a necromancer hero was first mentioned in 2014.2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-072015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-01 Trivia * Xul's dance is a small portion of "The Skeleton Dance" seen in the 1929 animated-short by Walt Disney. * Accordingly to his in-game lore and interactions with the other Heroes, Xul has been transported into the Nexus after the events of Diablo II. * Some of Xul's Talents make references to the Diablo universe and games: ** , at level 7, refers to Trag'Oul, an ancient dragon responsible for maintaing the balance of Sanctuary. He is worshipped by the Priests of Rathma, the most important order of Necromancers. ** , at level 20, refers to a recurring helmet seen in Diablo II and Diablo III, which itself references Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish, who is infamous in Diablo II due her powerful poison-based attacks. ** , at level 20, refers to Kalan, also known as Mendeln, who is a character from the Sin War trilogy books, written by Richard A. Knaak. Patch changes * * * * * References